pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ressmonkey/Team - Dark Pact Spike
Overpowered soooo much. ~~ 09:07, 18 April 2008 (EDT) : ''"Attention: The recent update is only temporary. It will only last for 2 weeks. Therefore, do not make any builds based on the updated skills. Thank you for your cooperation." ''... no more comment, although it's gonna be pretty effective for the time being :P image:Ritualist-icon-small.png[[User:konakona|'konakona']] 09:47, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::Two weeks is a long time to be running gimmicky sandbox builds that abuse updates. However, there's no point in making Wiki pages just so we can archive them at about the time they get vetted. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:04, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Yey, spike for 240 domage. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:25, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :490 + 350 much? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:28, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::321 (lol) + 335 (lol) + DW. I could infuse this in my sleep. I have 1.75 seconds to get any heal in, and they will not die. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:30, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Dark pact buff >_< + 3 sec recharge --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:31, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Bleh. Even with your numbers i have 1.75s to infuse. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:32, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually, you can do 490 + 350 + 490 because fo the 2 sec recharge on dark pact. Thats 1330 and deep wound every 6 seconds. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:33, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, because if you do all 3 then you die because 4.5s without a single heal/prot means after about 3 spikes you're taking too much pressure to do anything. Bspike sorta made up for that with the healing from spiking, and the 6 healers, and it being 3.75 not 4.5. This has 5. Also, More damage doesnt make it better, since its in 3 packets a 2 man backline should patch it up pretty easy. If you want to improve on the idea, make all the healers /mo because /rts are a waste when you can take a monk elite. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:36, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::U cna drop ashes during spike to help with the healing, which a /mo cant do. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:39, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Cant drop while casting, also why does it matter? /Mo is sooo much better apart from that. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:40, 20 April 2008 (EDT) The problem with this is that unlike other N/x spikes such as bspike and IV spike, it isn't going to kill with clean or unstoppable spikes, it requires on pressure from fast spike repeats to kill. Because you have an incredibly fragile team, you're going to blow up phenomenally fast. IV spike and bspike could get away with this because through spiking on charge you can kill enough of their team to stop the pressure before it wipes you. This can't. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:41, 20 April 2008 (EDT)